This invention relates generally to computer-based training, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for diagnosing, creating, and implementing personalized training programs and providing related training services over an electronic network.
Online education has become a popular form of learning, particularly for individuals who are remotely located from a particular university or corporate training center, require a self-paced program, or are physically disabled. In one application of Internet-based training (or digital learning), subject materials are presented simultaneously to groups of students in virtual classrooms. Virtual instructors coordinate the lessons and present content while students interactively participate and conduct threaded discussions among one another. Testing is provided online, and assessments and feedback are later provided.
Another application of Internet-based training (IBT) is known as “self-paced instruction” or “e-learning”. E-learning is anywhere, anytime self-paced online instruction. This delivery option offers interactive Web-based instruction in different formats, such as text, graphics, spreadsheets, streaming audio and/or video, etc. Multi-media courseware can be acquired via the World Wide Web where interested students can choose from comprehensive ‘certification programs’, single subject courses, or even ‘just-in-time’ modules which target narrowly tailored, mission-critical, and time-sensitive topics. Just-in-time training allows business managers to instantly link specific employee training to real business problems.
A growing number of businesses are discovering the advantages of online education in the workplace. IBT provides a cost-effective and convenient means to qualify employees for particular jobs. IBT can save time and money and maximize businesses' training investments by eliminating the travel necessary to attend training facilities. More businesses today are consolidating and standardizing their training programs and presenting them online. These new online programs continue to be fueled by new and innovative technology that enhance the administration, execution, and tracking of the programs such as calendar, workflow, and messaging tools.
Specific solutions known to exist in this area include vendor-authorized training programs, individual and group training programs, as well as courseware development and technical assistance provided by online applications service providers (ASPs). Content delivery may occur via an Intranet or Internet medium and services may include hosting the server for the customer. Open content delivery tools include computer-based training, Internet-based training, Web-based training, distance learning, multimedia, CD, synchronous and asynchronous delivery tools. The individual or organization to be trained registers for these training sessions and the course content is delivered by the ASP over the World Wide Web. The ASP handles student enrollment, online payment, course grading and student feedback over the Web as well.
While the above solutions may provide some enhanced features over the prior art, they unfortunately leave much to be desired. Many are simply “one size fits all” training plans offering virtually identical training for all learners. While one trainee may receive some measurable benefit from a particular program, another trainee may receive very little or no benefit due to the variant needs and existing skill levels of each trainee. Sifting through catalogs of topics and deciding which course to select requires a broad-based understanding not only of the current business climate, working conditions, and company goals, but also the trainee must also be able to look inward at his/her strengths, weaknesses, and shortcomings in an objective manner. Further, the trainee must be able to prioritize among the various courses or topics and select those which are most valuable to that trainee's position at a particular point in time. An ongoing ability to re-prioritize the direction of the training plan is essential to account for industry fluctuations, changing market conditions, new technologies, and company needs.
What is desired, therefore, is a method and system for creating and implementing a personalized training program for a user taking into account the user's interests, skill level, company needs, and other relevant data.